Eyes that know
by Glaceon of shadow
Summary: A trainer with red eyes, a pokemon with a bad trainer, how will this turn out for Austin find out in eyes that know.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes that know**

 **This is a story based on ideas from two stories I read, and now I have a way of executing the idea from the first story, anyway here it is and this story might have a lemon, if I can bring myself to write it anyway here it is. Also note that '' means telepathy.**

"Man these eyes are gonna be the death of me," I said.

"Austin stop worrying about it, they are what make you, you," A taller figure said.

"Well I think they look weird," I said upset.

"Austin we've been over this, your red eyes are just special is all," My mom said.

"Well you try being called an emo freak every day and tell me it doesn't affect you," I said sternly.

"If you wear the right things you could dress as a gardevoir," She said bursting into laughter.

"Gee that's sure to get me liked," I said upset.

"Oh stop I was just kidding," She said.

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

"Anyway you got to get to work," She said.

"Yeah," I said as I got ready for work.

After I stepped outside the house I heard faint screaming coming from the house right in front of me.

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN HANDLE CLOSE COMBAT YOU'RE A USELESS PIECE OF TRASH," The voice said.

Then out came a zoroark that was close to crying and wasn't realising where it was going and ran right into me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

She, I later found out, just hugged me and I just stroke her mane instinctively and she started to calm down after she realised what was going on.

"There, there it's ok I'll get this sorted out," I commented softly.

"Excuse me," an unknown voice said.

I looked up and saw a tall man and then the zoroark that I was holding started shaking. Putting two and two together I saw what was going on.

"So you're the one that made this zoroark cry," I said mad.

"Yeah what of it she's my property so hand her over," The man said.

"Treating a girl no matter who they are as property is so wrong its unspeakable," I said almost boiling over.

"Well she's mine so hands off of her," He commented trying to stay calm.

I then pulled out the trainer to pokemon behavior conduct and kept flipping through until I came to a bookmarked section.

"According to chapter 5 article 7 paragraph 2 clause 3 subclause 4-," I started.

"Just get to the point," He said.

"Well according to this "If a Pokémon is unhappy with the treatment that a trainer gives they can renounce their connection to their host trainer and can be adopted by whoever they see fit, and the host trainer has to give up their pokeball to the new trainer, violating this trade is punishable by jail time," I quoted.

"Bullshit," He said.

I threw the book at him after I circled the aforementioned clause.

"Well then,"

"Ok zoroark do you renounce your relation to this dirtbag?" I ask.

She meekly nodded her head.

"And do you choose to be put up for adoption?" I ask.

She nods her head again.

I then fill out the adoption form that I had on hand and sent it in the mail along with some Poké and the serial number of the ball that the trainer had.

"Ok, that about does it," I said.

"Now come on Layla," I said.

The zoroark just followed me slowly and I realised I had to be at work right now.

AW SHIT," I shouted.

The zoroark just started to back away slowly and got scared again.

I then realise what happened.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not mad at you, its just I had to take care of something and I forgot about it, and I'm sorry you saw me like that," I said giving her a hug.

I then take out my poké gear and call my boss

/Where are you?/ the voice on the other side said.

"Sorry Chris I had a run in with a traumatised Zoroark and I can't come in today because I'm trying to calm her down," I explained.

/Ok, I know what that can be like, you'll get pay today since taking care of a Pokémon is work enough/ Chris commented.

"Thanks Chris," I said.

/You're welcome/ He said.

"So let's go back home," I said.

And Layla started following me again and we made it home.

"Austin you're supposed to be at work," My mom said.

"Well I had to take care of a traumatised zoroark and the boss gave me the day off so there," I said smartly.

"Ok but don't make too much noise," She retorted.

"I won't," I said.

"And use protection," She commented.

"MOM," I said embarrassed.

And Layla just started chuckling.

"That's enough out of you," I said.

She then just started laughing.

"Come on let's get you upstairs," I commented smiling.

We then walk upstairs and I just lead her to the bed and we sat down with a flop on the bed. She then just starts crying into my shoulder again.

"Hey hey, its ok I'm here the other guy is gone, you're safe now," I said.

I started stroking her mane again and keep a calm tone so she can relax.

I then realise that my shirt is drenched.

I then just stay with her not saying anything and wait till she fell asleep. I carefully get out of bed and go get some lunch for the two of us, that is after I get a change of clothes. I come back in and see her up against the wall hyperventilating. Holding up her hands in fear and trying to back into a corner.

"Hey its me, Austin the trainer that saved you, remember," I said calm and collected.

I then place down a sandwich in front of her and back away.

"Go ahead take it I'm not gonna punish you," I said.

She slowly shuffles out of the corner and takes the sandwich and sniffs it.

"Its ok its food," I said.

She takes a bite out of it and then just scarfs it down from being so hungry and underfed.

"He underfed you, didn't he," I said.

She nodded as I handed her another sandwich.

"I'm gonna have to give him a piece of my mind," I said angry.

I then hand her a glass of water.

"Thirsty?" I ask.

She then just grabs it with both paws and chugs it down getting a little on her fur.

"Here let me get that for you," I said holding a towel.

I then brush off her fur with a towel and she just blushes at the contact.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about we sometimes spill it happens," I say.

I then realise where I'm holding the towel.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't realise I was there," I said.

She just starts laughing at me getting flustered.

"Something amusing chucklehead," I said annoyed.

She then just starts laughing harder.

"I can't stay mad at you, you're just too cute," I said.

She just starts rambling getting flustered.

"Shoe's on the other foot now isn't it?" I say with an evil grin.

She just waves me off.

I then give her a hug.

She returns the gesture.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine," I said.

Layla just nodded and grew sleepy.

"Good night Layla," I said.

'How did he know I was tired?' Layla thought to herself

As if reading her mind I said. "I guess these eyes let me see a person's mood and the like,"

She then just nodded and fell asleep. I then slip out of her grasp and go down stairs and see my mom.

"Hey Austin," My mom said.

"Hi mom," I said.

"So how did it go with the Zoroark?" She said.

"Well first I learned she's an emotional wreak, second I learned that these eyes let me read a person's mood and vague hints as to what they are thinking," I said.

"First of course she is, she just came from an abusive trainer, second cool," She said.

"Maybe after supper you can talk to her, you know a woman's touch and all that," I said.

"Yeah I can do that," She answered.

"Thanks," I commented

"You're welcome," My mom said.

I hang about for the day and wait for supper.

"So want to help make supper?" She asked.

"I think I'll make supper tonight I want to give Layla a good welcoming party," I say.

"Ok," She said.

I started making supper which was homemade ramen with some grilled pork and also made some desert which was a butterscotch cinnamon pie.

"Ok now we wait," I said as I was waiting for supper. 

"Smells good," My mom said.

"Thanks," I said.

After supper finished cooking I went upstairs to get Layla who was sitting on the bed almost debating wether to do anything.

"You gonna come down or what, that supper isn't gonna eat itself," I commented.

She got up but then sat back down.

"Earth to Layla I'm not your old trainer, you're free you don't need to wait for me to drag you to dinner, you don't have to conform to any beliefs your old trainer forced upon you, if you want something ask, you don't need to be beaten in order to operate," I lectured.

She looked like she wanted to cry her eyes out.

"You may hate me now but I'm only doing it to help you," I said.

I then picked her up since she was very light for a pokemon her size.

"Come on you need to eat girl, you're below the development line for your species," I said.

I then take Layla and put her in a seat between me and my mother.

I then hand her a bowl of ramen and a fork and spoon just out of habit.

She then tries to hold the fork which isn't easy for her and just ends up making a mess of herself.

"You know you can ditch the silverware I just did it out of habit," I said.

She looks a little hesitant and almost refuses.

"I won't judge you and neither will my mom we understand your previous living conditions and we want to help you," I said.

"Yeah we won't judge you," My mom said.

Layla finally getting the hint puts the fork down and goes to town on her supper.

"Its a good thing I made so much," I said to my mom.

"Well she was underfed, otherwise you wouldn't be able to lift her," She commented.

"True but I mean I'm surprised she isn't smaller than any other zoroark," I said.

"Are you complaining?" Mom Asked.

"No but still," I commented.

After that exchange Layla ended up eating three bowls of ramen and two slices of pie.

'I can't believe I ate that much,' Layla thought to herself.

"Well you were hungry Layla and like I said we aren't gonna judge you so stop being so self conscience," I commented.

Layla and I both got wide eyed as I saw what my eyes were capable of.

'Wait can you understand my thoughts?' Layla asks.

"Yes I can," I said.

"Something's screwy in the state of twinleaf," I say.

"But first let's get you in the tub first," I say.

She instantly starts shaking.

"Let me guess buckets," I commented.

'Yes,' she said.

"Well you've never had my version of a bath and you'll actually like this," I said.

I lead her upstairs got her to the bathroom.

"No buckets, no freezing cold water, and no horse hair brush," I say,

I start the water and get it pleasantly warm for Layla.

"Ok get in," I say.

She is still hesitant about doing it.

"Do I have to do everything," I comment impatiently.

I pick her up again, and place her in the tub which doesn't turn out too well.

"Stop thrashing Layla it's ok you're safe now," I said hugging her.

She then calms down and relaxes.

"Geez we are gonna have to work with that PTSD of yours," I say.

'Heh heh heh, sorry,' she said.

"Its ok it happens," I said.

I went about wetting her fur and shampooing it which took a lot of shampoo but that's beside the point.

"Ok I'm gonna rinse you off now," I say.

'Ok,' Layla commented.

I take a cup and fill it with water and pour it gently down her face.

"There you go," I comment.

'Thanks,' Layla said.

"Don't mention it," I said.

I pulled the drain and let the water go and go get a hair dryer for Layla.

After I plug it in and turn it on I work it over Layla after a while her fur just poofs up.

It took all I had not to laugh.

"Ok fuzzball let's get that fur brushed," I said.

'Cute, Austin, real cute,' she thought.

I then get a hair brush and get her fur straightened out.

She just moans at my touch with the brush.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" I ask.

She just nods her head in bliss.

After a while she just falls asleep in my arms after I finish the job.

I then pick her up bridal style and take her up to bed I then pass my mom on the way.

"How is she adjusting?" She asked.

"A little shaky but otherwise ok," I say.

"Btw here is some money," I comment.

"Why?" She asked.

"You'll know," I retort.

I then take Layla up to my bed and tuck her in for the night.

 **Man this took a while. Anyway I loved making this and I'm also working on a story inspired by Pokemon journeys: Aaron's new experience. Anywho D.F.T.B.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes that know

Hey guys here is chap. 2 in this series and this chapter should have a lemon in it. If there is one I will indicate it before hand. Anyway here we go.

I wake up with a face full of fur and I see Layla smiling.

'Hey Austin,' She said, a cute yawn escaping her and rubbing herself against my neck

"Hi Layla," I say, still a little exhaustion in my voice.

"Let's get some breakfast," I suggested, getting up and stumbling down the hall to the

kitchen.

We then go downstairs hand in paw and stroll into the kitchen to meet my mom. And she

giggles a little at our hand-holding.

"Hey mom," I yawned.

"Morning Austin, Layla," She said stifling a chuckle

'Good morning,' Layla said, nuzzling up to me a little more

"That's gonna take some getting used to," Mom said.

"You will mom," I said, scratching the back of Layla's neck It was odd the way she almost

purred, but I didn't question it.

'Yeah you will Mrs. uhh-,' Layla started, confused on a name for her

"Please just call me Ambre," My mom told her.

My mom then started to serve up breakfast.

"Enjoy, Layla," I said.

We ate the wonderful breakfast of bacon and eggs that my mom made in silence. I saw

Layla steal smiling glances my way out of the corner of my eye, and I chose to ignore it for the moment. I'd ask her about it later.

After this Layla and I go to the living room and sit on the couch where she just lays on my

shoulder and I just drape an arm over hers. I see this as a perfect opportunity to ask her as to why she kept staring at me during breakfast, but I shut myself up as my mom entered.

"Aw don't you two look cute together," My mom said coming into the room, laughing loudly.

We both sat up straight in surprise at my mother's intrusion. I felt Layla's grip on my arm tighten, and winced in pain. She may not have been a Fighting type, but she sure had a strong grip.

"Way to kill the mood mom," I said, slumping in my seat and glaring at her.

"Oh I'm just messing with ya," My mom said. I looked to Layla, and she had this sort of thoughtful expression, like she was taking my mom's joke to heart. I felt her shake me, and I turned my head to face her.

'Hey Austin, could I speak to you in private?' Layla asked.

"Uh, sure, i don't see why not," I said.

Layla and I made our way to the bedroom with her ahead of me.

But unbeknownst to me she locked the door on her way in after I closed it behind me out of habit.

I was nervous now, but still determined to get some answers out of her. We then sat on the bed and I started speaking "OK Layla what is it?" I asked.

There was this faint smell in the air as we were talking. I couldn't identify it and I not only loved it, but wanted more, since the ship was setting sail so to speak.

[Lemon start wish me luck]

'Well, Austin,' she started with a pained noticed the rising tent in my pants, and all apprehension disappeared before looking lustfully into my eyes. 'Aw screw it,' she said.

She then smashed her lips against mine, moaning cutely while she licked at my teeth for entrance, which I granted. She then shoved her tongue into my mouth and lapped over every inch of what she could reach. 

'Am I seriously frenching my pokemon?' I thought to myself. 'A better question is why am I enjoying it so much?'

Layla then pulled away with a little saliva connecting us as if nostalgic of the kiss.

'Austin I won't have control for much longer,' She said. I realized what she meant when her heat had finally taken its nasty but still sexy hold on her.

She started kissing me again while snaking her hand down to my midsection and pulls down my shorts, revealing my 6 ½ inch member.

'Impressive,' She said while kissing me and giving it a few slow, loving strokes.

'You're not the only one who can do that you naughty girl,' I said to her while kissing her. I then felt down on her until I felt a warm opening and plunged two of my digits inside. She jumped slightly, a jolted moan and a shake leaving her. She stopped stroking me before giving me a lust-laden stare.

She then crawled down to it and engulfed it in one go.

"Oh Layla your mouth is so warm," I said moaning.

She then started to bob up and down on my member.

"Oooh, that feels good," I said barely thinking straight. Every bob sent a new wave of pleasure through my entire body. She noticed how much my cock was leaking pre, and took it as a sign that I was close, which wasn't far from the truth.

Layla then fondles my balls, squeezing a little, sending me over the edge.

"Hey Layla if you keep doing that I'm gonna- CUM!" I screamed before pushing her head down on my member as it exploded down her throat. She happily drank every drop, licking her lips and staring straight up at me.

'Dang, you must've been really backed up for that much to come out,' She commented. 'But I hope you saved room for the main event,' she said seductively.

Layla then spread her legs and the smell hit me like a sucker punch. It drove me nuts

making me grow harder.

'Well it looks like someone is still excited,' She said with an evil grin.

"Well I got my favorite pokemon to thank for that," I commented huskily.

She then positioned herself on top of my face and I don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out what she wanted.

I started to lick at her folds releasing more of the liquid that drove me crazy.

'Don't stop, OH ARCEUS DON'T STOP,' Layla screamed.

'Well you're just gonna have to work for it,' I said starting to slow down.

'NO DON'T I'LL DO ANYTHING,' She shouted.

'Call yourself my little vixen bitch,' I said taking hold of the situation.

'I'm your little vixen bitch now please go faster,' She yelled.

'Since you asked so nicely, sure,' I said continuing my ministrations albeit faster.

'Oh that feels good,' She screamed in my head.

'Ahhh,' Layla screamed and jammed my face deeper into her crotch and exploded all of her pent up liquid onto my face and chest.

"And you say I was backed up," I commented sarcastically.

No answer from Layla.

"Layla are you ok?" I was starting to get scared.

After a little bit she said 'Yeah I'm fine that orgasm just ripped through me so hard I couldn't speak,' She said in my head.

"Well good," I said.

She then moved back from my face to my neglected member and aligned her crotch over it.

"Are you sure about this Layla?" I asked.

'Yes I'm sure,' Layla affirmed.

With her already slick entrance she slowly pushed herself onto my member.

"Ooh that feels amazing!" I screamed to the heavens.

I then came up to a barrier of sorts.

"Layla what is this barrier?" I asked between moans.

She just rolls her eyes and slams down ripping the barrier.

I screamed in pleasure and pain as she did the same.

"Layla are you OK?" I asked panicking after I see some blood trickle down my member.

'I'm fine, its just something all females go through when they have their first time,' She explained with a tear in her eye.

"You good know?" I asked.

After shifting a bit Layla said. 'Yeah, I'm good,'

"Good," I said. I then thrusted upward while Layla was straddling me.

'Ahh that feels amazing,' She said.

With a few more thrusts I reached my limit

"Layla I can't hold back for much longer where do you want it?" I asked huskily.

'Inside, PLEASE cum in me,' She pleaded.

With a few more full body thrusts I exploded into her.

"Ahhh," I screamed as I shot sticky ropes into her. She then rolled lazily off of me and laid on my side.

[end of lemon you can come out now]

"Wow that was amazing," I said between pants.

'Yeah that was,' Layla commented.

After calming down we then cleaned up and headed downstairs where we meet an unusual site.

"Hey mom," I say as if nothing happened.

"Why is your hair a mess?" I asked.

"Well I had a, how you say an incredible experience," My mom said.

"Oh ok well let's eat lunch," I comment almost oblivious to what my mom meant.

Finally got this done and yeah that's the lemon hope you like it. Anywho, thank you guys and as always D.F.T.B.A. Buh bye.


End file.
